


Akumajo Rockman X: VS Shinigami

by Chronos_X



Series: Headcanons (2016-) [25]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Banter, Capcom - Freeform, Castlevania Games, Castlevania II: Simon's Quest - Freeform, Castlevania References, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crossovers nobody asked for but here they are anyway, Dracula II: Noroi no Fuuin, Dracula II: The Seal of the Curse, FC - Freeform, Family Computer (FC), IGA couldn't have done better himself, Inspired by Castlevania, Konami, Mega Man Games, NES, Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) - Freeform, SFC, Simon's Quest is NOT a bad game, Super Famicom (SFC), X Series (Mega Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/Akumajo-Rockman-X-VS-Shinigami-860214329Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I - https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320
Series: Headcanons (2016-) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635487





	Akumajo Rockman X: VS Shinigami

Death: Welcome, Mega Man X. I am the God who rules over death.

X: I know who you are: Dracula's second-in-command. Step aside: I've no time to waste on the likes of you.

Death: I am well aware of your quest: you seek to attain Lord Dracula's body parts to break the curse he placed on you and the Maverick Hunters. You have done well, acquiring the Rib, Eye, and Nail. You even bested Carmilla of Styria, one of my Master's most powerful subordinates. You are strong indeed, but I cannot allow you to go any further. Surrender all the parts you have acquired, or face the wrath of Death!

X: I'll do no such thing. I'll kill you both and the Night, even if it's the last thing I do!

( _"Death Ballad," "The Dark Holy Man," "Evil's Symphonic Poem" et al. play at each stage of the battle. No prizes for guessing who won..._ ).

Death: Impossible! You are an automaton, an inferior creation of worthless mortals! However did you attain such power!?

X: You're nothing more than a second-rate Lumine. Your Master is yet another wannabe Sigma. I have nothing else to say to you. Crawl back to your hellhole and leave this world in peace. We've got more important things to do than clean up after you reprobates.

Death: Cocksure machine, stupid and deluded, like the scum of Belmont! You too will wither and die, and when you do, I shall reap your artificial soul for my Master!

X: Sure, you will. Shut up and die.

( _Death vanishes. X grabs the magical Orb that appears afterward, gains Dracula's Ring and a new weapon: Reaper's Scythe_ ).


End file.
